Fateful encounters
by minouche25
Summary: Inuyasha and his gang are about to have the suprise of a life time. They'll find themselves trapped in the world of Final fantasy 7. Warning Shonenai and shoujoai later on. SessSeph and kagometifa may be others.
1. Chapter 1

Fateful encounters

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha's nor Final fantasy 7's character are ours. (It's regretful, I know)

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was dragging himself along the dirt path with a sad expression on his face. He was still very sad of Kikyo's death at mount hakureizan. Naraku had killed her in an instant and Inuyasha hadn't been there when it happened. He was a bit angry at himself for not being able to save his hatsukoi (first love).

Kagome knew Inuyasha would need time to get over it. She wondered if he would ever come to accept her without seeing the dead miko in her. Kagome sighed and tried to concentrated on the task at hand. They had discovered one of the shikon shards locating, actually more than one, about half of it. It seemed Naraku was waiting for them not far from where they stood.

"Kagome, you look sad." Shippo said, gazing up to her pale face. His eyes were big with worry.

"It's nothing Shippo." Kagome said checking Inuyasha for a reaction or a realization that HE was the reason of her sadness and worry.

Shippo saw that and immediately jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders and started attacking his head and ears. "Inuyasha, you're making Kagome sad!" Shippo squealed as he relentlessly attacked Inuyasha's head.

"Get off you little shit!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing Shippo off of his head. "You're pissing me off." He told Shippo quickly before returning in his world of self-pity.

"Inuyasha, I think Shippo-san has a point." Miroku said. " It is imperative that we keep our mind at the task at hand. This might be the final battle." He said that while his hand was creeping on Sango's butt.

She suddenly turned red and hit the monk on the head with her hand made bone boomerang, the hirakotsu. A big bump formed on the monk's head, for what seemed to be the 376th time, to be exact.

"Erg, sometimes I feel like giving up on men, period." Sango said lightly, as they walked on.

Me too. Kagome thought seriously. She felt tired of being treated like a side dish by Inuyasha, like she was just the shadow of the older (and now dead) miko. She wished someone would treat her like a real person, for who she was.

Kagome felt a strong presence. She stopped walking and said "We're here."

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Hiding in the shadows Sesshomaru watched silently. He had been following Inuyasha for a few hours. He was just waiting the right moment to attack Inuyasha and his ningen (human) filth.

He now knew that his brother was not an opponent to underestimate. He might be a half breed, but the sword his father had given him made him a fairly strong opponent. Not only that, but the odd young girl, miko or prostitute (A.N. He's saying that because of the length of her skirt, in those times, such a state of "bareness" wasn't well seen to the public eye), he did not know, was also a strong foe because of her damn blessed arrows. Sesshomaru would, of course, never say such things out loud, he had his pride. He was master of the western part of Japan and was of noble and pure blood. No half breed would defeat him.

Sesshomaru suddenly caught Naraku's scent. He could recognize it anywhere, it reeked. Naraku's was just a half breed that thought he was better than the rest. Our noble youkai (demon) pondered on when to attacking Inuyasha and co. If he attacked them before they got to Naraku, he would take them by surprise, but Naraku would have the advantage of facing a weakened Inuyasha. There was no way Sesshomaru was going to help the stinking half breed.

He would attack them after Naraku had weakened them. The full-blooded youkai would then have the upper hand and a better chance to take Inuyasha's sword and get rid of him once and for all.

Sesshomaru saw them follow the dirt path up to a valley with two huge walls sprouting out of the ground. The youkai had never seen a valley like this one before, something was wrong. He could not see the end of the valley. He had excellent eyes and could usually see through any kind of darkness, but not this one.

The Inu team were now in from of the entrance of this valley that seemed to crack the essence of the earth, of this world. They hesitated slightly. Inuyasha must've known something was wrong, for, even though his blood was deluded, he could still sense that the valley was odd.

They entered and soon after Sesshomaru went in. He desired the Tetsusaiga (His father's sword) more than anything. He felt as if it could settled unfinished business with his father. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father thought that the half breed should have the sword of destruction for he was nicer and that Sesshomaru should have the tesaiga, the sword of revival so that he could learn to be forgiving and good. The full-blooded youkai felt as if he took the Tetsusaiga, he would prove to his father that he could do both. While their father was alive Sesshomaru had wanted nothing more than to please him.

It was that wish that kept him going up to this day. Today, everything would change.

Okay, first off I WILL finish this fanfiction. I'll try to update every week or so. The FF7 characters should come up in the ext chapter. Warning: This fanfiction will contain shounen-ai and shoujo-ai relationships (boyXboy and girlXgirl) if you don't like that then you should stop reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before them was the feared Naraku. His new form was very impressive with its spiked bone frame and his odd red eye in his upper torso. Strangely, Naraku was "born again" with a blue kimono and purple kimono. Three tentacles were moving behind him like snakes as if they had a mind of their own.

Everybody took out their weapons ready to fight. This might be it.

"Keh, looks like this time you didn't bring some of your puppets to hide behind." Inuyasha spat at Naraku. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga grown from its shriveled and useless form to it's huge, combat ready form.

"They are not needed anymore I had them returned to where they had once come from." Naraku answered, confident. All the others stared at him; they knew that he meant they had returned in him. He had absorbed them to be at full power, which made him even more dangerous.

He chuckled darkly, lifted his arms theatrically and said, " You fools, you don't know where you are do you?" Sounding as mysterious and in his I-still-have-the-upper-hand way. "You are in a mystical area, where magic has been used for things you cannot begin to understand. It's a place where magic is heightened. It's where I'll defeat you and claim what should have been mine long ago."

Naraku then sped up and lashed at Inuyasha with his green back tentacles. Inuyasha jumped out of the way as best as he could. Naraku was amazingly fast; he was usually powerful, but slow coordinating his movements. This time was different. Inuyasha was then forced to block the hits with his sword.

Sango used her hiraikotsu, trying to hit Naraku's back. Suddenly his bone loops around his shoulder grew in length and repelled the giant boomerang back to its owner. Sango was hit hard by it; she was thrown against one of the valley's walls. Everything happened so fast. Miroku was at Sango's side in an instant, trusting Inuyasha to hold on, he made sure she was fine.

Meanwhile, Shippo was trying to use his foxfire on Naraku. It (not so surprisingly) didn't have any effect on the colossus. Not even a sign that it tickled.

Kagome took out her bow and aimed, she had to slow down Naraku somehow. She knew it was up to her and her miko energy. She knew that it would probably not be enough to defeat him. It would at least buy them some time.

Inuyasha was still blocking the attacks, but he was starting to get sloppy and tired. He had scratches and bruises all over, especially on the legs, where his defense lacked a great deal. He seemed to be running out of energy and faltered. Naraku hit him full force against the valleys' walls. Inuyasha had joined Sango in the K.O. corner.

Kirara had transformed and was trying to keep Naraku busy while the others were preparing.

Shippo was cowering behind Kagome now since no good hand-to-hand fighters were left. Miroku joined Kagome and, since there was no sign of Naraku's poisonous insects, started to take of the cloths that covered the kazaana (wind tunnel)

Kagome noticed this and knew what she had to do. She would have to use her sacred arrow to stun Naraku and Miroku would try to get him into the kazaana. It would have to do because it's their only plan.

"Kirara, come back quickly!" Kagome yelled at the big fire cat. Kirara obeyed in a second. At the same moment Kagome launched her fully charged arrow. Light pushed it through the air; it was so bright they could barely look. Kagome's magic had become stronger as well.

Naraku's reflexes kicked in. His red eye opened and shot a beam of murky black energy to rival Kagome's. It was a tug of war of immense power. One pushed against the other trying to get it to stop.

Miroku pushed his hand forward and yelled "KAZAANA!" The swirling black hole appeared trying to suck everything in. Moments later the Naraku and Kagome's shikon shard pieces reacted to something and glowed with a pink light adding onto the other immense energies.

Then, everything seemed to fall apart. The world swirled in front of their eyes, in their minds and in their bodies. They felt as if they were rolling down a dark mountain. They spun and spun.

Kagome's POV 

Once they woke up, the first thing they noticed was that it was the middle of the night. It was dark, but they could see a full moon illuminating the shapes all around them.

Something was off, very off. They had been knocked out in a valley and they were now standing near a huge shell-made village. All the buildings were made of huge shells like the ones she remembered picking up on the beach when she was young during her vacation. Kagome looked around wildly, thinking that she had to be dreaming or hallucinating.

She looked around her to see the shapes of her companions, outlined by the moonlight. They were still out of it. Kagome tried to wake them up for a few minutes before giving up. The priestess noticed that her group wasn't the only ones to be here. She looked around and saw Naraku in his human form. Kagome was surprised and then noticed that she didn't feel the presence of the shikon no tama. It was odd, but not as much as the fact that Sesshomaru was lying out cold with rest of them.

What the? Why is he here? This is too weird She thought. She started to question herself some more, but decided against doing so further I won't get anywhere by asking questions I don't have the answers to.

She decided that it would be best to get them inside one of those houses or whatever they were. It might not be safe out in the open of….wherever they were.

She hesitated, maybe the shells weren't houses, and maybe they are dangerous. The young priestess thought for a moment and decided to go check it out herself beforehand. There might be danger or they might already be someone inside that could tell her where in the world they were or give them shelter.

She went inside and saw that it was like a swirling corridor. The miko called out to see if there was any sign of live. There was none. Kagome followed the path for a while until she saw a short wooden ladder and a door blocked by heavy wooden crates. She climbed up the ladder and saw that there were numerous beds that had, obviously, not being used in a while. There was layers of dust everywhere she looked.

Looks safe. She thought. She went back outside to get her companions and dragged them one after the other inside. There was only four beds. She chose to give them to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She put Kirara on the pillow beside Shippo.

There was only Sesshomaru and Naraku left. She pondered on whether or not to bring them inside. Sesshomaru hadn't done anything bad in awhile, but he could still try to kill Inuyasha. Naraku would most definitely try to kill them.

Suddenly, Kagome had an idea. I better keep an eye on them. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. There must be something we could tie them with… She that it wouldn't stop Sesshomaru, but maybe it would stop human Naraku even though he must still have SOME power left.

She dragged Sesshomaru inside painfully. He was heavy and his boa thing kept tickling her. Halfway through she decided to take off his armor, which made him drastically lighter.

Then, the young girl took Naraku in, it seemed like cake after Sesshomaru. Inside the shell, she looked around for some kind of rope. She looked all over the second floor and didn't find any.

Then, Kagome remembered the crates, maybe, just; maybe there was something inside those. She went down the ladder and walked up to the crate. She couldn't get it to open up. She decided to push it down from atop the other crates.

The crate gave way with a huge blast of splintering wood. Kagome looked at the contents and saw little colored balls like pearls, but all sorts of colors. It was very pretty, but she could hardly see what would be the use.

The miko picked one up and examined it. She saw small swirls of energy inside. It was kind of cool looking. She decided to bring them upstairs with her for further examination. It may tell her more about where she was or have some kind of value. She opened her bright yellow backpack. She always kept it with her; it contained all of her homework material. She'd sooner die than give up on her education. Inuyasha always found it hard when she had to go back to her world to go to school. He just didn't seem to get the use of school and that her life simply didn't revolve solely around him.

She went up the stairs and still couldn't find anything to tie them up with. She paced a bit pondering on what to do. Her eyelids had trouble staying open. The fight with Naraku had taken a lot out of her. She tried to stay awake, but her body wouldn't listen. She crashed to the floor.

The morning came quickly, everyone slept like a baby. Inuyasha was the first to get up. He woke up painfully, his whole body aching. He didn't recognize his surroundings. He saw Kagome sprawled on the floor and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up WAKE UP!" Inuyasha said now shaking her out of sheer panic. Kagome was the last thing that could make him feel human, Kikyo's last part. He was still grieving. Kikyo had been his hatsukoi (first love) She had made him feel like a man for the first time since he was born. She had been the only one that didn't treat him like the half-breed he was. She had taught him humanity… She had taught him how to live.

Kagome woke up slowly, as if it took some time for her to connect with reality. When she became conscious of Inuyasha shaking her and yelling at her, her well-known reflex kicked in.

"Inuyasha, osuwari (sit)!" Inuyasha's face met the ground, hard. He started to swear, but the floor made it inaudible. His eras were tense and he was very annoyed. (Well who wouldn't be?)

People started to wake up; all looking confused around at the odd furniture and the shell walls, they were bit groggy from a long period of sleep. Kirara jumped of the bed squealing a bit. It ruffled its fur and rubbed its nose with one of its paws.

"We appear to be in an unknown place. Are we in your world Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. He had never seen Kagome's world and found it likely that this was it.

" Kuso.(shit) This isn't Kagome's world. Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha said, answering for the young miko. Gripping his sword like a kid would a blanket. His ears were rigid at the top of his head, showing that he was alert and stressed.

"Kagome-chan, you don't recognize this place?" Sango asked, wanting an answer from Kagome herself.

"I'm sorry Sango I don't know…" Kagome stared at the floor. She was stupid for not being able to help. She was usually the one that knew everything about history. Nowhere had she ever seen anything like this…

In the corner, Sesshomaru awoke and quickly stood up. His makeup or face paint wasn't smudged in the least. His hair isn't frizzy and his fur is sleek. He looks like royalty even in the morning, how annoying. Kagome thought with a sigh. She knew it was childish to think that way, but it was true. I must still be lacking sleep Kagome thought.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know his whereabouts" Sesshomaru said, talking about himself at the third person. He had a very high opinion of himself. His royalty was as cold as ever apparently not caring about what was going on. Actually he was, but didn't let it show. It would give Inuyasha the upper hand. (He didn't hear the conversation earlier on)

"We don't know." Kagome answered trying to get everyone to understand that. She looked at Naraku and saw that he was starting to wake up as well. Great, just what I need. She thought sarcastically.

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from downstairs. They all went silent and tried to heard what it's said.

"-can't believe she had been paying to save the world while she was…killed" A sad voice said. Its tone was full of angst, anger and despair.

"We need to destroy Sephiroth or else, the planet will be destroyed" A sleek voice said matter-of-factly.

They saw people climb up the ladder. Both parties stared at each other. The strangers were of all kinds of different shapes and sizes. There was a blond guy with spiky hair; a long haired brunette with revealing clothes; A black haired guy with a red cape that nearly covered his body; a big white thing with a crowned cat on it's head; a muscled guy with a gun where his arms should've been; a big red cat with a glowing tail; a short haired, young looking girl and a blond guy who was smoking like a chimney.

The gun wielding guy said: " Who the $ are you?"

A.N. Okay the chapter ends here, I had a hard time coordinating everybody's movements and thoughts, I'm sorry if it got confusing. There will not always be that many characters at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it. All constructive comments welcomed. Thank you. Co-written with **Unfinished Doll**. (I don't think she has an account on yet)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, small recap: Inuyasha co. Sesshomaru and Naraku have been transported to the other world and have just met FF7 characters. Let's begin.

The gun wielding guy (Barret for the record) said: " Who the $ are you?"

Inuyasha took out his sword, which drastically grew in size, and growled deep within his throat. He could just feel the power coming out of the strangers' skins. "I could ask you the same thing." He said defiantly, almost challenging them.

Kagome stepped in front of him and said: " No, wait. We…" she paused looking for the right word "We don't know where we are and we _don't _want to fight." She gave Inuyasha a meaningful look. He did his trademark "keh" before putting his tetsusaiga back where it belonged.

Sesshomaru starts to leave, apparently for no reason at all. "Where are you going you coward!" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru.

The full blooded youkai does not even turn to face Inuyasha "You foolish half-breed, you're so dependant of your human master, you may not be able to do it on your own, but I, Sesshomaru, can and without help of human filth." Sesshomaru goes out of the room before anyone can protest.

Naraku, seeing Sesshomaru do his grand exit, wishes that he could do the same I don't understand what's happening to me nor do I know the shikon jewel's location. If only I wasn't stuck in human form. I've got to find a way to turn back shikon shards or not. I guess I have no choice, but to play nice…for now."

An old man "steps" up in the strangers' group. He was a bald man with a long, snow-white beard. He wore small black glasses that hung so close to his face you'd think it was a mask. The oddest thing about him was that he had no legs and he was floating around. Inuyasha's side stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're in the city of the ancients. How did you make it here, through to caves or the forest, though a portal? Dangerous monsters lurk on this continent. Are you pilgrims, warriors, warlocks?" The old man said, curious and aching for more information on the odd strangers. He had never seen people dressed in such ways. One of them even had ears and it wasn't the right time of the year for a carnival.

Kagome pondered on this "city of the ancients" thing. She had never heard of anything like it. They also weren't in modern times since there were "monsters" here. In what world have I ended up in this time? Kagome thought.

"I'm Sango." The demon hunter said "Hjimemashita. (pleased to meet you)" she added.

Thus everyone proceeded to the introductions until everyone had been named. (No, I am not going to extend it more than necessary, maybe I'll extend it later, but I do not think that it is necessary.)

The ninja girl (Yuffie) stepped up and grabbed Inuyasha's ears. "Oh my god. Are they real?" she asked touching them and tugging a bit to see. Her face was alight with amazement.

"Get off you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, he didn't have any patience for strangers that keep playing with his ears. He heard Shippo snickering at the scene. Inu made a mental note to kick his butt later on.

She finally let his ears go. "They're real! He's a real live kitty! Totemo kawaii! (Very cute) Ninja-girl squealed in delight, making everyone "sweat drop". (Like in animes or in mangas when people are ashamed if you don't know what I'm talking about google can answer)

"Watashi wa inu des soshite neko janai des!(I'm a dog, not a cat)" Inuyasha countered. That had steeped over the line of the acceptable. He was no kitty.

"But, you look like one" Yuffie persisted.

Shippo doubled over in laugher. This was too good to be true. Kagome, Sango and Miroku tried to restrain their laughter. Even Sesshomaru found amusing, his lips curled up, almost too little to be noticeable. Naraku was too disturbed by the fact that he was in human form to take part in the fun.

"What exactly is the city of the ancients? Is it some kind of holy, ancestral grounds?" Miroku asked, his religious side coming out. He had yet to show his perverted nature…

"It is a holy place, it's also called the Forgotten city. A race lived here, they were called the Cetra. Almost all of them died, but there was a survivor until recently…" The big, red cat: Red XIII, said. His voice died off at the end, he looked up at Cloud as if seeking permission to go on with his explanation. Tifa looked at him and shook her head. Not that attitude again. Tifa though, sighing.

"The last survivor…" Cloud started, surprising everyone (of the FF7 gang) " The last survivor died here not so long ago." His voice was shaky and full of angst. His spiky head looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, feeling that his raw emotional wounds had yet to heal. She took pity on him.

"Don't be." Tifa cut in. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, she blinked them away. "I am _tired_ of hearing you speak about her all the time. At first, it was okay considering what she did, but it's been, what, almost a year. (She dies at the end of disc 1 on 3, it IS a long time). You NEVER thought that there was other people, other people that loved you." She looking intently at him. His face was a mask of sheer horror.

Tifa courageously continued "Yes, what Aeris did was noble, we are very all grateful. She probably gave our whole planet a chance of survival. But, think about it, before she passed away, you did not even want to go on a date with her even though you had promised her. WE went on a date and you were happy. Once she died you, did not even want to look at me. It was like you regretted that you had chosen me over her. You were all about her and I was nothing… I was nothing to you." Her voice had been shaky during her whole speech, she kept pushing the tears away. He had caused her enough grief already.

Kagome felt for Tifa. She too lived in the shadow of a dead girl. It was destructive to see the one you love choose another person, one that's dead above all. The young miko remembered all the times when Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her. All the times she saw them embrace, she saw them loving each other and the times where Inuyasha's heart was broken because of the dead girl's cruelty. Kagome felt her heart ache and a silent tears slide down her cheek. She quickly tried composed herself, they were more pressing matters than her Inuyasha problems. There seemed to be thousands of lives at stake. Tifa had said:" She probably gave our whole planet a CHANCE of survival."

Cloud was completely taken aback. He didn't know where this came from. Tifa had never actually voiced any of her concerns or feelings. " How dare you talk about her like that? It's not tru-" Cloud was cut off by Vincent, the black haired guy with a shredded blood red cape.

"I'm sorry, but it's no time to do this. Aeris' efforts will have been in vain if we don't act quickly." He said coldly. What he said was facts, Tifa and Cloud had to band together to save the planet.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What exactly is going on?" Sango asked noticing the "save the planet" references. Too many things were going on, so many questions.

Why is the planet in danger? (For those who don't really know all that much about FF7, I will explain) Why is Naraku in human form? Where is the shikon jewel? Where is Sesshomaru? How are they going to get back to Japan? And most importantly: Where is the shoujo-ai and the shounen-ai?

You'll see in time, I just don't want my characters to be OOC and I want a plot. Things that are so often forgotten with fan fictions. I hope they weren't OOC… Oh and reviews are greatly appreciated thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Inu and co are in FF7 world. Sesshomaru went off on his own. The FF gang is about to explain the "planet is going to die" thing.

(A.N: I am not using the Inuyasha movies as a background for the inu characters, as far as I'm concerned they never happened. I also discovered that the signs I used to indicate that someone was speaking does not appear on I'll have to find another way…)

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

The full blooded youkai had gone out on his own, climbing the shell-stair thing, climbing the cave walls and out into the open. What he found was unexpected. He gazed at the frozen horizon. Every inch of earth was covered in snow and it was cold, really cold. Snowflakes were falling endlessly, driven by a cold wind Sesshomaru's hair and eyelashes were covered with snow.

In what kind of hellish world am I? He thought. Being a Japan youkai, snow was an extremely rare thing which he had seen only once in his life. It was a long time ago, he had been but a small pup, he had always had trouble showing his emotions and voicing his thoughts, but he remembered the one night where he had seen his first flakes. It was before his mom had left them because of that human tramp (Inuyasha's mom), he still remembered his mother's smiling face as she saw the snow. It had been peaceful times.

He focused once again on the landscape. He wondered if there was anyone who lived in these frozen lands. The royal youkai set off to look for signs of life. He saw huge mountains on his right side forming a huge wall. Normally he could summon his cloud-like thing to make him glide over them, but with all the snow it would be impossible to do so. It was impossible for him to pick up scents as well.

He started walking along the chain of mountains' bases, that way he would be sure that he wasn't walking in circles. After a while, he saw something moving just ahead. He doubled his pace only to find what seemed to be a huge red eyed rabbit, holding a carrot as one would hold a sword.

What is this trickery? He thought as he gazed the odd thing. It turned to face him and , suddenly, attacked. Hopping toward Sesshomaru at great speed holding it's carrot as knight do their lances.

Sesshomaru effectively blocked and slashed the rabbit with his poisonous talons. The poison ate at the rabbit skins, disintegrating it completely. Sesshomaru regained his composure. This was no hallucination, it had been weak, but real.

He continued his walk until he saw wooden houses up ahead. There was someone alive in this damn icy land. He went into the village only to see that it was full of humans. Filthy, weak humans. He could not believe it. How could they survive in such conditions?

Children were laughing as they threw each other snowballs and others were sliding down a snow hill. Adults were either talking, repairing a roof or making a snowman. Everyone seemed happy and had a heavy winter coat on. The houses were looking like small manors. It wasn't like the shacks people lived in where Sesshomaru ruled.

The people who were talking noticed him and started looking afraid all of a sudden. Is it possible that they have heard of me? He thought. It was strictly impossible and he knew that. He didn't know what to think of it exactly.

He could only hear a bit of what they were saying "He looks like-" ; "Could it-" ; "…Heard he was scarier than-". Sesshomaru lost his patience.

Sesshomaru leaped gracefully, landing beside the talking humans. He effortlessly grabbed one by the neck and lifted him of the ground. He held him solidly enough to show he was powerful, but loosely enough to let him breathe, a bit.

"What, what are you doing!" Shrieked the other human. His face was as white as the snow that covered everything. His eyes were white with terror and his mouth twisted in a tight frown. "You're him, you're Sephiroth I knew it!" He continued hysterical.

"Who is this Sephiroth? Is he the master of this land?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. He wanted information. He could get it his own way, unlike that foolish half brother of his.

"You're not him? You don't know him? Who are you?" The trembling villager asked, on the edge of hysteria.

"Am I not _him_. Who is he? Sesshomaru asked, tightening his grip on the poor villager who was, by now, somewhat blue-ish.

"He's the one who wants to destroy the world and send meteor down. He's one of the most powerful men on this planet." The villager blabbered. Sesshomaru looked up and saw a huge red rock, coming towards the earth. The days were now numbered

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked. If this _Sephiroth _was as powerful as this villager claimed, he could be a profitable ally in this crazy world. Anyway, Sesshomaru would have to either reason him or beat sense into him, because the youkai might not care what happened to the rest of the planet, but he still wanted to live…

"He's in the northern crater over there." The villager pointed a crater indeed, but there seemed to be a barrier around it. Sesshomaru was determined. Noting, not even a barrier would stop him from surviving. There was no way he was going to die with the rest of human filth.

Sesshomaru let the human he was holding fall to the ground and "humph"ed. He started walking to the north, the crater.

**Meanwhile, Inu and co had just entered the highwind (FF7 gang's plane)**

Kagome entered the reunion room, a large, round table stood in the middle of this surprisingly small room. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder looking bored stiff and about to snooze off. Inuyasha was standing silently in a corner and Miroku was busy trying to grope Sango.

The old, floating man entered the room followed by Red XIII, the huge red, Indian looking cat. The man went to the end of the table, floating over it.

"As you all know, we cannot explain how or why you came here, we do not have all the answers, but the least we can do is explain the situation. You are now on a planet that is in an imminent danger of destruction. I will try to explain as much as I can with my grandfather." The giant cat said, swinging his glow in the dark tail around.

"A man named Sephiroth was an extraordinary SOLDIER, it a military force for the SHINRA, the government. Five years ago, he got a mission, to investigate a mako reactor. A reactor is something that uses mako energy, life, and transforms it in power, like electricity. He was sent there because monsters were attacking the villagers and seemed to be coming from the mountain, where the reactor was. Sephiroth, though he had never met his mother, had always been sure that her name was JENOVA. Once he went into the reactor, he saw a sealed door with her name on it. There were also pods with humans that had been infused with mako energy to become more powerful, instead, they became monsters." The old man paused to cough a bit.

Red XIII continued: "Sephiroth had always known that he was different and seeing this disturbed him. He locked himself in the SHINRA's mansion's basement. He knew the government kept documents there. He read everything that he could find. From these books and research notes, Sephiroth gathered that 2000 years ago an ancient race had roamed the Planet, with the ability to find a land of supreme happiness. They had, unfortunately, completely died out; however, a living specimen believed to be of Ancient, or Cetra, descent was found confined in the geological stratum. It was named JENOVA, and around it the JENOVA Project was built. It sought to replicate the powers of the Cetra in the next-generation SOLDIER members, who would not only have superior magic strength but would also be able to lead Shinra Inc. to the Promised Land, where a seemingly infinite supply of Mako would be sure to exist. Sephiroth was the first of these super-SOLDIERs. Sickened, Sephiroth isolated himself in the mansion."

"One day, he came out. He was different. He soon set the whole village on fire killing countless habitant. He had decided to join his mother and help her find paradise. Help her find what rightfully belonged to her. What Sephiroth doesn't know is that JENOVA is not really a member of the Cetra nor is she his real mother. His real mother was a woman named Lucrecia. During an experiment she was injected with JENOVA's cells and then gave birth to Sephiroth."

"Yeah, but why is he so dangerous? Why is the planet dying?" Miroku asked, taking in all this information.

"I was getting there" The old man said. " While Sephiroth was at the reactor his body was badly damaged. It was transported to the northern crater and sealed in mako. His mind was strong enough to have a physical form. With it, he claimed to black material and made it merge with his body. He was now able to summon a meteor to crush the planet. You see, if the planet is damaged it shall concentrate it's mako energy on the wound to heal it thus giving it power. Sephiroth wanted the planet concentrate ALL of it's energy on the problem, him. He thought that it was the way to paradise, to help him mother. Aeris, the girl Tifa and Cloud were fighting about, was the last descendant of the Cetra. She sacrificed herself to help us. The ancients were able to use what we call the white materia, it uses the power of the souls of the dead and has formidable power. She died activating it and something is stopping the materia of having it's effect."

"Wow…" Was the only thing they could say. All of this was required information for them to go about in this world, but it was still shocking beyond words.

An employee came into the room and said: "We're going back to cosmos canyon to spend the night. Okay, everybody?" Everyone nodded in response even though some of them didn't know where that was.

Once they got to destination, RedXIII's grandfather left to go to his observatory on the top of the small mountain. Meanwhile, the others were going to the inn (Which magically has a room for everybody on the contrary of the game where there was only one)

Kagome sat on her bed, hearing the mattress squeak. This city smelled dirty, like a forest after some heavy rain. They were more evolved then her own modern Japan and in some way less. It was a much more magical world, then she had ever thought what with all this paradise and mako thing…

She sighed. When was she ever going to get home? Was she even going to survive? Her mind kept drifting from one topic to the other when she finally thought about Tifa. That girl had gone through something hard, something so much like Kagome herself had gone through. It was almost eerie. She had always heard that love triangles were everywhere. There was one in pretty much every romance novel on earth. She knew it wasn't very common that it was with a dead girl though. Kagome knew how lonely it could get…

**_But, does she know that she's not alone._** Kagome thought. It seemed important that Tifa knew that someone understood her. That someone would be beside her and who knew…

Kagome jumped out of bed, dressed up and decided to go see Tifa. It wasn't all that late too so she was pretty sure that Tifa was awake. Kagome stepped out into the well-lit corridor. She walked down to Tifa's room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a sleek voice. It wasn't drowsy or anything. Conclusion, Tifa had not been sleeping.

"Um… it's me Kagome." She said, her voice coming out way too high pitched. She wondered what was wrong with her vocal cords.

The door opened in from of her. Tifa was standing on the other side, dressed in her usual attire: short, black skirt with a tight belt, a white t-shirt with leaved her belly exposed and long black gloves. Tifa's chocolate brown eyes felt like they were drilling holes in Kagome's soul.

"Come on in then." Kagome did as she was told and sat down on the bed. **_Wouldn't that be suggestive? You come into her room and first thing you do, you go on her bed._** Her mind told her. She blushed a bit. Where the hell had THAT thought just come out of.

Tifa quickly brought her attention back on the reason of her visit. "Oh, um. I just wanted to say, um… You know what you said back in the city of the ancients… about how Cloud chose a dead girl over you?"

"Yes, what about it?" Tifa said, sitting down on the bed beside Kagome.

Kagome felt the temptation of touching Tifa, touching her hair, it looked so soft. "I went through something similar." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, the one with the kitty ears, his first love was a miko named Kikyo. I am actually her reincarnation. I know, it sounds weird. When Inuyasha thought she was dead, he loved me, he didn't exactly said it, but I knew. When she came back…" Kagome paused to bite back tears" When she came back, I was only a copy of his undead first love. I was nothing once again. He chose the dead over me." Kagome looked deeply into Tifa's eyes and said:" I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone. Other people suffer because the memories of the dead eats away at the present."

"Kagome, I…" Tifa said as she ,slowly, got closer to Kagome. Kagome put an arm around Tifa and got closer as well.

Just then, Cloud burst into the room. Tifa and Kagome literally jumped away of one another. Both blushing furiously.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Tifa yelled at Cloud. She was still beet red, Cloud thought it was from rage of course.

"We have an emergency, a Weapon (Big, ugly, powerful monster) is on it's way to attack Midgar!" Cloud said.

Both girls followed Cloud, ready for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Sesshomaru is going to see Sephiroth in the northern crater and Inu and FF7 co are going to fight a Weapon.

AN: I would like to take an instant to thank my sweetheart who convinced me to continue writing and who also gave me pointers as to how to drive the shounen-ai. Notice my fanfic could turn out to be a yuri. Do not fear, if it does, I shall tell you at the start of the chapter and put the rating to R, or NC-17. PS: I love you koi, thanks for the motivation!

When Kagome and Tifa entered the rooms, everyone one was working on something. Tension as running high. They could all see through Weapon the Highwind's big windows. By god, that creature was humongous. It was as tall as a mountain! It had a white armor as skin and had shoulder pads about 1.5 times his size. On his arms was small leopard print skin. His eyes were two small yellow dots and his mouth was a flashing red gap. It was the Diamond Weapon.

"We have to stop it before it reaches Midgar!" Barret said. His home's sector had already been destroyed by the SHINRA, but he still didn't want the whole cluster of towns to disappear. That monster might try to attack the town Marlene was in next. He wouldn't allow it, not as long as there will be life in his body.

"Okay……." Cid paced around, waiting for his brain to come up with an idea to save the day. He lit a cigarette nervously, looking for something to make to stress go away. He inhaled quickly, finding a little bit of comfort in the smoke that was rolling in his mouth.

It hit him, "We need to get close to it, enough so that we can shoot it with all we can find!" The rest of the gang eyed him like he had grown an extra head. "Well, it's better than no plan at all, you $!" Cid said to justify his idea. The others seemed to agree.

The pilot did as he was told, he got close to the creature. As they were nearing it, they were propelled backwards by a wave of blue energy. Everyone held on tightly to anything and everything they could find. Objects and crew members were a-flying inside the ship. Kagome conveniently fell on top of Tifa. The girls' faces brushed up against one and other. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. The ship finally stabilized and everyone got up. Kagome and Tifa were blushing like schoolgirls.

"Looks like we can't get close yet." Vincent said, stating the obvious. His cape had one more tear in it since he fell on Yuffie's weapon which consisted of a giant ninja star (shuriken). He looked his usual calm, cold look.

And so they waited until it reached the land…

Meanwhile, in the Northern Crater. Sesshoumaru had managed to tear a small temporary hole in the barrier that surrounded the crater. He looked up again to be sure that his eyes hadn't deceived him. There really was a red meteor, strong enough to at least deal great damage to the lands. Could this _Sephiroth_ be powerful enough to summon such a powerful thing to this planet. He is indeed a worthy demon.

The Taiyoukai glided down the slope which lead him to the caves of the crater. There was a fragile ledge swirling down as far as his eyes could see. There was also strange green energy at the bottom of it. Small radioactive green wisps of the incredible power from bellow surfaced from time to time. What in the world is this place? Sesshoumaru thought, not having seen anything like this ever before. That green mass was almost blinding him with it's strength.

The full blooded demon traveled down the road only to meet a new small cave, which lead to another and another… Even for a royal demon such as himself, the journey was long and boring. There were monsters all over, the place was filled with them. Dragons, Tonberries, Behemoths, Zombie dragons, Gargoyles and much more. None of them managed to beat Sesshoumaru or to harm him severely, but they still tested the Taiyoukai's patience.

Finally Sesshoumaru arrived at what he believed was the core. There were small floating rocks that led to the center of that green mass' power. The energy felt somewhat more unstable, which made the demon's instincts tell him to leave. If Sephiroth was indeed in here, he should be there.

Sesshoumaru traveled down the rocks only to land on the final one, it was big. Just as he did, a figure appeared through the green energy. It was him, it had to be him. Sesshoumaru saw him detach from the mass. He looked like he was sleeping. He had long silver hair, electric blue eyes, elfin features and he wore a long black trench coat, black pants, bath combat boots and white shoulder pads.

Sephiroth opened his eyes to look at the one who managed to break through his defenses and managed make it all the way here. He knew it wasn't Cloud. He could read auras and this person was a demon, a real one. Sephiroth didn't look surprised at seeing Sesshoumaru's appearance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sephiroth said in an edgy voice. The demon that stood before him did not look like he was about to attack, but then again he didn't seem like the easiest person to read anyways.

The Taiyoukai looked carefully at the person before him, Sephiroth wasn't like any monster or human Sesshoumaru had ever met. He was a mix of both, but still more on the monster side. He was a severely mutated human… That is, if Sesshoumaru's nose was right. He would have to handle Sephiroth carefully. "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western territory of Japan. I seem to have somehow ended up in this world and have heard that you were the most powerful person here. I intend on allying with you until I find a way to go back to my world. I do not wish to die with the rest of the human population."

As Sesshoumaru concluded his sentence, Sephiroth threw his head back and chuckled. "You truly think that I would let anyone _ally_ with me? It is clearly not what you wish. You simply do not want to meet death. Fight me and we'll see if you survive. If you win, I shall let you stay here, but if you lose, well… you die." Sephiroth was clearly taunting Sesshoumaru who couldn't stand the ridicule.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru told Sephiroth curtly. Sesshoumaru sped up, running towards Sephiroth who took out his sword at lighting speed. Sesshoumaru's talons ricocheted on the Masamune with a clang. Sephiroth kicked Sesshoumaru's stomach which had no effect. Sesshoumaru retaliated by sending his whip of light and twirling it around Sephiroth sword.

Sephiroth sent a huge fireball his way. The Taiyoukai dodged it with class by twirling around. Both of the fighters continued their battles, looking like skilled dancer more than fighters since none of them got hurt and they kept booming attacks at each other. Sephiroth tried to electrocute Sesshoumaru by sending him a bolt of lightning. Sesshoumaru evaded and sped up, hoping to slash Sephiroth in half with his poison talons. Sephiroth's armor took the blow. Sephiroth raised his sword and swung it at the full blooded demon, it nicked to skin almost imperceptibly. Sesshomaru didn't even notice.

It lasted for hours Finally, both of them got tired/bored of it. Neither of them wanted to use their full strength yet. Sesshoumaru wanted to have enough energy to go back home properly and fight with Inuyasha, if he could.

Sephiroth wanted to be able to fight Cloud at his full power, he knew better than to underestimate his own scrapped clone. Who would've thought that Cloud would have made it this far, surviving Sephiroth's mother's tentacles, fragments and cells? Certainly not Sephiroth, but now he must make sure that nothing comes in his plan's way. He would do it, he would give the Promised Land to JENOVA, his mother.

"I see that you are a valuable opponent Sesshoumaru. I accept that you stay here at one condition: If you stop my plans, you must die." With that Sephiroth turned around and went through the green mass once again. It was as if his body dissolved into the energy, Sephiroth was the energy.

Sesshoumaru was left alone to think about what would be his next move. He had felt Sephiroth's inner power during the fight, it was huge. Even the Taiyoukai wouldn't be sure of his victory if he fought at full strength. He wondered if what the villager said was true and why Sephiroth, a reasonable mutant like he seemed to be, wanted to do something as pointless as self-destructing.

#It's for the sake of my mother and the power of the planet# Came a voice inside of his head. Only thing was, it wasn't his. He recognized it quickly though, it was Sephiroth's. He could speak inside of Sesshoumaru's head.

And so started the lengthy explanation of the whole Final fantasy 7 story line which I will not repeat. Of course since Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru aren't very talkative, it didn't last half as long.

Meanwhile, on the Highwind… In the Chocobo pen

Naraku opened his eyes, he wondered why he had blacked out. Then he remembered, he had been knocked out by that bitch Sango the demon hunter and her bone made boomerang. They hadn't wanted Naraku to cause any trouble on the airship.

"Keh, so you're awake." Came a voice, it was Inuyasha's. He was sitting in a pile of hay, watching. Beside him was an odd Golden ostrich-like bird. It was a very tall creature that looked very innocent with it's big eyes…It looked ridiculous beside Inuyasha. There was also a weird little tune playing in the back. This _had_ to be a dream.

Naraku tried moving, it was then he realized that he was bound to the steel pipes beside and behind him. "Release me" he commanded. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight that lay before him. The all-powerful Naraku, tied to a pipe with a scenery that closely resembled a farm. Inu chuckled to himself.

Miroku opened the metal door that led of the small pen and said: "We're landing in a minute, get ready Inuyasha." Then, he left, Inuyasha followed him. Leaving Naraku all alone with the big bird. The chocobo turned around and started to peck on Naraku's hair, trying to eat it.

"Please, take me with you" Naraku said to no one and everyone. Then, Shippo came in "I'm going to be watching you. You better not do anything." While barring his little baby teeth.

The whole gang was on the deck, ready to fight. It was going to be a hell of a rumble… They all climbed down the ladder and landed on the ground. "Come on everyone, let's go." Cloud said, leading the gang whilst taking out his huge buster sword. Inuyasha and Red XIII ran the fastest and ended up leading the others. Sango climbed atop of the newly transformed Kirara.

They finally arrived face to face with the Diamond Weapon. Vicent started shooting with his barrel gun as did Barrel with his gun-arm. Yuffie jumped and threw her shuriken at the monster. Sango threw her hiraikotsu. All of these attacks had no effect on the colossal monster. Tifa had a flash "He's invulnerable to physical attacks, use magic and summons!" She yelled, being the first to cast a spell. She used meteor 2 which launched an array of meteor on the Weapon. That had an effect.

Sango was about to retire in a corner since she had no magic spells what-so-ever until Cloud stopped and handed her a few. Cloud cast ultima, which made an odd misty green atmosphere which quickly condensed and made a small nuclear bomb effect. Sango tried her hand at casting a spell, she sent ice at the monster.

Miroku send his sacred mandalas, he knew that he couldn't cast Kazaana against that huge creature, the gang would get swallowed up sooner than the monster. Inuyasha fired his wind scar (Kaze no kizu). Kagome was charging up her arrows, then, she fired one after the other, nonstop. Vincent summoned Neo Bahamut, which was a big red dragon. It raised the ground on which the Diamond weapon was standing and blasted him with a yellow beam of light and then threw him back onto the ground.

Red used a limit break: Stardust ray. Suddenly, the world turned black and twinkling star dust started consecutively falling on top of Weapon's head. It dealt heavy damage and was a great combo.

The Diamond did attack from time to time, but the gang always retaliated by curing a member, reviving her or him and thus having the upper hand. Then, the Weapon did Diamond flash, a devastating attack that consisted of a beam of energy some of the party ended up with "silence" status alignment that made them unable to use magic.

That attack wasn't that bad since it got out of his heart and thus destroyed some of his shield. The gang could now attack him physically. And so they blasted him relentlessly with the Hiraikotsu, buster sword, shuriken, iron fists, guns, shot guns, arrows, swords, iron feather, spears, monk's wand…

Suddenly, the Weapon turns around, sensing something odd and fires a beam towards Midgar. The Sister Ray, a huge cannon that the SHINRA (government) had installed on Midgar, fired a blast filled with mako energy towards the northern crater. It was so powerful that it blasted straight through the Weapon. The beam did hit the Northern Crater's barrier, but it didn't harm the crater itself. At least now Cloud's team will be able to reach Sephiroth. The Diamond died and Midgar is in a bad shaped because of the power of the beam (the windows broke, earthquake and such) A few seconds later, the Weapon's beam hits Midgar, the SHINRA headquarters to be exact, but most of the beam doesn't hit anything and just flies by.

The gang climbed back into the Highwind. They were still pretty shocked from the outcome of the fight. For once the SHINRA had done something positive. Usually they only stole, killed, cheated, lied and sucked the planet's energy dry. They knew that they're next target would be Sephiroth, after all the barrier was gone. But first, they needed and deserved to rest.

"We should go to the Northern Crater now." Cloud said, decided and serious. It would be the most important and logical thing to do. The _right_ thing to do.

"Wait Cloud, I think that we should take a break before going." Yuffie said truthfully. "We don't know if we'll get out of this alive or not. I think that we should take some time to heal from this battle and to prepare ourselves mentally and physically to what we are about to do. Take some time to say goodbye to the ones that we love, or at least have some fun for the last time…" Yuffie finished sentimentally. She took a deep breath and looked at Cloud in the eyes.

"What the lady's saying makes sense." Cid said, chewing on his cigarette. Everyone agreed afterwards. Especially the Inuyasha gang who didn't really want to be part of the _end of the world_ thing and who wanted to go home.

They decided to head the golden saucer to take a break from all that fighting and gloom. It was an amusement park. The meteor was still quite far away, they could take the time off. The rode the Highwind to the other continent near the desert that now had a giant red worm sticking out of the sand. (They left Naraku tied to the pipes with the chocobo) They landed between the two mountains near the garbage city: Corel. They entered and the Inuyasha gang wondered what was fun in going into a dump yard. The people inside the town recognized them and greeted them accordingly. The houses were tents and you could see a railroad that cut the town in half. Everyone was dirty and poor. Charming.

"Follow me, follow me!" Yuffie said, full of peppy energy as always. She ran ahead, climbing the small set of stair and stopping near a ropeway. She waved at everyone to come. "I love this place!" she squealed.

They had to divide in two groups before they were too many to fit into the blue structure. Once they all got there, they were greeted by the lady at the front. (They had already bought the Golden ticket that is a lifetime pass) They entered the room. It was yellow all over with tubes that led to different part of the amusement park.

They decided that everyone should go do whatever they wanted to do and meet up later at the hotel where they'd be paired by two to sleep. Cloud left to go to the battle square with Barret, Red XIII, Cid and Vincent almost instantly. Shippo was in Kagome's arms and wanted to go to the arcade to see the mascots (once he was told what they were). Sango and Miroku wanted to go to the Round square to have a gondola ride. Yuffie wanted to go to the arcade too so Kagome gave her Shippo.

"Kagome, come with me." Inuyasha said, wanting to get Kagome for himself. He stood there arms crossed, but still didn't look guarded as he did usually. Something in Kagome said go with him, but another part of her told her that it would simply cause her heartbreak. Plus, she _really_ felt like going with Tifa.

Tifa stepped forward with playful look on her face. She kneeled in front of Kagome and said: "If my lady would do me the honor of coming with me…" she paused, kissing Kagome's back hand which made Kagome blush hard.

"I would love to." Kagome said making Tifa stand and taking her hand. All of this left Inuyasha shocked beyond words. His jaw dropped to the ground.

Tonight would be interesting indeed.


End file.
